1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to devices for storing and dispensing common loaves of bread, and specifically concerns a relatively air-tight device which can store at least one loaf of bread and comprises a means for dispensing one or more slices of bread at a time.
2. Prior Art
Several devices exist for the storage and dispensation of bread, including the common plastic wrapper and twist-tie combination and the well-known wooden bread box. The evolution of the bread storage and dispensing art has led to the development of several devices which combine storage means with dispensing means. Three devices of which the inventor is aware include the sliced bread dispenser invented by Bruce House, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,831, the bread box dispenser invented by Louis Stanford, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,540, and the apparatus for safe storage and dispensation of sliced bread, invented by David E. Grigsby and Stanley J. Paladori, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,869.
U S. Pat. No. 4,000,831 discloses a bread dispensing means which dispenses one slice at a time using a spring-biased mechanism. The loaf of bread is loaded into the dispenser in a vertical fashion and rests on a plate attached to the upper end of the spring. The spring forces the loaf of bread up against a cover plate which is fashioned to allow dispensing of one slice of bread at a time. By manipulating the cover plate, the user can force one slice of bread horizontally from the top of the stack of bread slices and onto a receiving rack. However, the dispenser is not air-tight and, if the bread is left in the dispenser for an extended period of time, the bread will become stale and unfit for human consumption. Additionally, due to the horizontal force supplied to the uppermost slice of bread, there is a strong possibility that the slice of bread will be damaged when being ejected from the dispenser. Further, the spring upwardly forces the bread against the cover plate, thereby increasing the possibility that the bread will become flattened and undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,540 discloses a second spring-biased bread dispenser which dispenses one slice of bread at a time in a horizontal fashion. The bread is loaded horizontally into the dispenser, forcing back the spring-loaded mechanism. To remove one slice of bread, a door is opened and the first slice of bread is removed. The opening of the door forces spikes into the second slice of bread to hold the second slice and the remainder of the loaf behind the second slice inside of the dispenser. A refrigeration means is provided to retard the staling of the bread. The disadvantages associated with this dispenser include the use of retaining spikes which may damage or otherwise deform each slice of bread, making the slices unusable or undesirable. Additionally, the force of the spring-loaded mechanism against the loaf of bread may force the bread through the spikes, thus tearing the bread and, possibly, the entire loaf of bread may be ejected at once. Additionally, this dispenser is not air-tight and the loaf of bread contained within the dispenser may go stale. The provision of a refrigeration means may retard the staling, but will force the user to use cooled bread.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,869 discloses a double walled bread dispenser having a relatively rigid outer casing surrounding a flexible, bellows-like inner casing. The bread is loaded into the inner casing of the dispenser in a horizontal fashion. A movable platen is located between the inner bellows and the outer casing. To remove a slice of bread, the door of the dispenser is opened, and the platen is moved manually a set distance in a direction toward the opened door, thus ejecting one slice of bread. The disadvantages associated with this dispenser include the complex nature of the dual casings and the manual dispensing mechanism. Additionally, the door relies on a contact seal to preserve the freshness of the bread, and not a sealable lid.
Therefore, a need exists for an economical, mechanically simple dispenser, which will store a loaf of bread in an air-tight housing and will dispense one or more slices of bread at the user's discretion. Further, a need exists for a bread dispenser which is reliable and is easy and convenient to use by a wide range of persons, including handicapped persons, elderly persons, and persons involved in the food service industries.